The invention relates to a device and a process for determining the position of an internal combustion engine comprising a rotary element.
It is useful to know with precision the position of an internal combustion engine, in particular so as to improve its start-up and more specifically to reduce the start-up time, and even to allow the direct start-up of the engine without a starter. Actually, a better knowledge of the position of the engine makes it possible to select cylinders that are to be supplied with fuel, to determine the optimum amount of fuel to be injected, as well as the optimum ignition time.